


Coffee Beans

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford goes to bed with his boyfriend instead of letting demons possess him, I just gave that part a happier twist, Lack of sleep and waste of perfectly good coffee, M/M, Slight Journal Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days without sleep are taking a toll on Fiddleford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans

After being forced down his thirteenth and final cup, every sensation felt intensified from the blaring records deafening the world to him to the lights that just seemed to illuminate everything in a blinding haze. His fingers gripped his pen tighter trying to stabilize his dizziness he was beginning to feel starring down at his equations that were just blurring and meshing together into an unreadable haze of letters and numbers the meaning of had long since slipped his mind for.

Three, going on four days of no sleep and only the good lord knew how many coffee pots he’d drained trying to stay up between now and then.

He groaned leaning back in his chair, resting his eyes for a minute wouldn’t hurt much.

He must have momentarily blacked out, he realized when he no longer felt the hard back of the chair and found his face resting against a pile of fuzz that smelled like coffee beans. While the smell failed to make him alert, it had a very soothing effect of him as he breathed it in and found the faint smell of Stanford’s cologne underneath. The warm secure feeling of love and caring it brought to him lulling him back to sleep but he fought it.

“Ya spilled the coffee grounds again…”

“And you fell on the floor again in the lab,” Ford chided softly kissing him on the forehead, “you need to stop waiting up for me and go to bed.”

“Not without you…” Fidds whispered standing his ground stubbornly this time, if his reasoning wouldn’t get his boyfriend to listen he would play on his sympathy.

As they arrived in the bed room Ford sighed loudly.

“Only for an hour, if it will grant you peace of mind.”

He laid Fidds on the bed and snuggled close to him both of their bodies melting into the soft and unwinding bedding they hadn’t felt in so long. Ford holding his boyfriend close to him as both began drifting off into slumber.

“I’m only trying to prevent you from flying into the sun Icarus.”

Ford snorted to that kissing Fidds’s sinking eyelids encouraging them to close and began drifting asleep as well holding the man he loved close to him who would prevent this Icarus from getting too close to the sun.


End file.
